


Malik and Altair's Fantastic Pokemon Adventures

by orangeCrates



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-15 09:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12318330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangeCrates/pseuds/orangeCrates
Summary: Malik just wants to complete his Island Challenge but before he can there's something he needed to face. He makes Johto his first stop in his new adventure and meets Altair, who's only goal right now is to become the youngest Champion in Johto.--A series of drabbles about Malik and Altair's adventure as pokemon trainers.





	1. The first step is to find companions

**Author's Note:**

> Trainer Card Templates by [iZami @ Deviantart](https://iazami.deviantart.com/art/Blue-Trainer-Card-Template-244190414).  
> Pokemon Sprites taken from [Serebii.net](https://serebii.net/)

Altair cursed when the Hoothoot fluttered its tiny wings and landed on a branch high up in the tree. It hooted, tilting its head again as Altair's Totodile jumped up and down with an unhappy sound.

"I think you might need to try a different strategy." Came from behind. Not wanting to risk looking away from the wild Hoothoot for too long, Altair only craned his neck to take a quick look behind. There was a boy who didn't seem that much older than him there. His loose, long sleeves (with shorts, which was as odd a combination as it could be) ended just about his hands which were on his hips.

He looked far too amused at Altair's dilemna and it reminded Altair of the boys in town, the ones who had laughed behind his back about how he was too _small_ (too weird) to join their games (which was just as well since their games were always _stupid_ anyway). "I've got this." He snarled.

"Right." The boy said, not sounding the least bit convinced. "Have you tried Water Gun? Or Bubble?"

Darim hadn't learnt either of those yet: Scratch was all the attacks in his Totodile's repertoire.

But Altair wasn't about to admit that. "Low level water attacks are hard to aim at flying targets. Gravity affects them too much."

And the boy nodded along (because it was true: the books Altair read on battle strategies said so). "It's probably still better than whatever you've been doing."

"Shut up." Altair said and relished in the way he could swear now without any adult breathing down his neck about it. "I said I've got it."

The boy sighed and pulled one of the pokeballs from his belt. "Look. This is just sad. I have an ice pokemon, if you want, I can weaken it for you."

Altair closed the space between them in three large steps and grabbed the boy's wrist hard enough it made him yelp. "Don't you dare." He said, "I'm going to catch this Hoothoot and I'll do it myself." It was important that he did. This was the first pokemon he was catching for himself and he was going to do it _himself_. "Darim!" His Totdile stopped jumping in place and turned to him at the sound of his name. "Get up that tree!"

"What do you--holy shit."

Altair was pleased by the way the other boy was gaping as Darim started to climb the tree, his claws allowing him to dig into the bark, making secure hand holds.

"Like I said," He let go of the boy's hand and stepped away, "we've got this."

His pokemon was half way to the branch the Hoothoot was on when the boy hissed, "this isn't going to work. Your pokemon isn't going to be able to fight a Flying type in the trees!"

"Who said anything about fighting in the tree?" Altair said and he enjoyed the way the boy turned to stare at the battle, trying to figure out what Altair's game was.

Altair didn't bothe paying attention to him. Instead, he was watching the battle, the way Darim scrambled up the tree without the Hoothoot noticing. "Come on." He said under his breath, "just a bit closer..."

When his Totodile got closer, the Hoothoot tilted is head, seeming to notice the scratching on the bark. It turned its head and, upon spotting what was coming up the tree, spread its tiny wings with a hoot and leapt from the tree. It dipped low for a moment and there would be a second before it would lift back into the air.

"Darim, jump!"

His Totodile's claws dug in for a moment, his muscles bunching before he pushed off from the tree, jumping into midair. Altair's heart was pounding in his chest hard enough he almost missed the way the boy behind him sucked in a breath suddenly. Time seemed to flow like mollasses in the moments between Darim launched himself from the tree and the point when Altair could see that their gambit had paid off.

The split second after that, Darim had latched onto the Hoothoot, his momentum bringing them both towards the ground.

They hit the ground in a flurry of flappping wings and Altair's shout of "use Scratch!"

His pokemon landed a hit and another but raising his claws meant letting go and the Hoothoot batted at him with its wings, knocking him over. The Bird Pokemon hopped away and flapped its wings trying to take off again.

"Darim, Scratch!"

Darim got up and shook its head to clear it. But when it jumped towards the Hoothoot again he missed and if it took off now they'd never catch it again--

"Use Powder Snow!"

A gust of wind blew past, not hitting the Hoothoot, but coming close enough to send it off course, to make it turn awkwardly in the air and fall back towards the ground. 

Altair was all set to yell ( _what do you think you're doing? I can do this by myself--_ ) but the boy beat him to it. "What are you standing around for? I'm just keeping it from getting away. You're going to finish it, remember?"

Who was this boy to give him orders? But that was an argument to be saved for another time because the Hoothoot was getting up again. "Darim, Leer then Scratch!"

His Totodile's face pulled into a Leer that made the Hoothoot jumpm and scamper which left it wide open to the following attack.

The Hoothoot fell over. It shook as it tried to get back up but fell back to the ground and Altair pulled out an empty pokeball. His hand couldn't seem to stop shaking as he pulled it back (stop shaking, damn it), and it wobbled as he threw it but it landed on the fallen Hoothoot, opening as the pokemon turned into red energy that was sucked inside.

It shook and Altair counted each shake, his arm stilll hanging out in front of him.

Finally it stopped with a click as the button on the front changed from red to white one last time and stayed that way.

The breath he'd been holding rushed out and Altair couldn't keep the grin from his face. There was a shove at his back.

The boy said, "well, what are you waiting for? Go pick it up, stupid." Altair shoved him back with a frown.

"I know what to do." Then, after taking a step towards the pokeball added, "I didn't need your help."

The pokemon at the boy's side (a rounded, ice type pokemon Altair had never seen before with large eyes and thick skin) sat on its haunches and looked up at his owner, who was rolling his eyes. "You're welcome. Look," He said as Altair picked up the pokeball, his Totodile running up to him, jumping in excitement, waiting for Altair to pet his head. "I didn't do anything except stop it from leaving. I just thought your pokemon deserved a break after jumping out of a tree."

He was frowning and he sounded like he was two seconds from turning around and leaving. Altair stared at the pokeball in his hand. "What sort of pokemon is that?" Because he was curious (because it was easier than 'thank you' or 'sorry').

"Hala's a Sandshrew." He said and Altair couldn't help but laugh.

"That's not a Sandshrew." They didn't have any in Johto but he knew what a Sanshrew looked like. "They're yellow. And they can't use Ice type moves like Powder Snow."

The boy was opening his mouth like he was about to insult him before he closed it. "Oh. I forgot. Sandshrews look different where I'm from."

Altair clipped the pokeball to his belt as Darim climbed up his leg trying to make his way to Altair's shoulders. "Where are you from?"

"The Alolan Region, I arrived in port at Cherrygrove City yesterday." He walked over and Altair half expected him to hold out his hand but instead he just waved with both hands. "I'm Malik."

He could feel his Totodile's claws against his shoulders, pulling at his shirt before he found himself a comfortable spot hanging onto Altair's back, his snout resting over one shoulder. "Altair. You're headed for Violet City." It wasn't a question, if he came from Cherrygrove and was _here_ on this route then that was the only logical conclusion.

"It's on my way." Malik reached out, his hand briefly petting his Sandshrew before he recalled her to her pokeball. "What about you?"

"There's a Gym there." Altair said by way of explanation and it should be enough because every region had a League and Gyms. But Malik looked at him with blank confusion, repeating, "Gym?" like he didn't know what it meant.

So he explained as they made their way down the route, about the Gym, the League,the badges and how he was going to be the youngest person ever to beat the Champion.

In return, Malik told him about the Island Challneg, the Trials, the Kahunas and how he was going to visit all the islands to complete them.

When Malik showed him the amulet, he asked, "But then why are you here?" Because Altair hadn't been able to wait one second more to leave and start his journey.

Malik tucked the amulet away again with a shrug. "There's something else I needed to do first."

* * *

Malik couldn't stop rubbing his left arm and he had half a mind to stop and call Hala out for a bit. But Altair was still walking with him and he didn't have an excuse prepared for a situation like this. So he endured it, reminding himself that it was all in his head, that the medicine was still working, that it was already getting late and they'll definitely stop soon.

There was a splash nearby and it was as good a distraction as anything. They looked at each other. Malik gestrued towards the sound, which repeated itself with increasing frequency, and without another word they both crept over towards it.

Beyond the bushes there was some water and a number of small, blue pokemon without arms were emerging from its bank. They jumped out of the water in an elegant arc but waddled around the land on clumsy legs. But they seemed to be smiling wide as they moved.

"What are they?" Malik asked, his voice hushed. It didn't matter, really, so long as they were water pokemon.

"Woopers." Altair said, a hand coming up to his shoulder to hold Darim's mouth closed when his small paw slapped against Altair's shoulder twice like he was about to make some sound. "They're Water and Ground type."

"Well, that's a useful combination." Malik reached down to pull out Hala's pokeball. It expanded in his hands as he watched the group of pokemon move around on the land. He waited until one came closer then Malik stood up and threw the pokeball.

"Hala, Powerder Snow!" The attack surprised the Woopers and they all made a mad dash back to the water, but the one Malik was targetting slipped on the ice that appeared beneath its feet and fell back. "Now use Scratch."

It connected, but the Wooper turned and ran faster than Malik could have expected from something that moved so clumsily outside of the water.

When it dashed towards the water Malik's stomach dropped. Hala had come from the mountains where the snow was deep. He knew she could breath under the snow, but he wasn't sure she could swim at all.

"Power Snow!" He called out, "then slide on the ice!"

Hala did as she was told (as they had practised) but they weren't going to make it. The Wooper was almost at the water--

"Now, Darim!"

Altair's Totodile emegered from the water with a loud sound, startling the Wooper, already unsteady on its feet, and made it fall backwards.

It was all the distraction Malik needed. "Hala, use Scratch!"

* * *

Afterwards, when the Wooper was safely held in the pokeball Malik was clipping to his belt, Altair said, "Now we're even."

And Malik rolled his eyes with a smile. "I guess we are."


	2. Nicknames are Serious Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malik needs to name his new pokemon. Kadar helps.

"Oh," Kadar said over the video phone when Malik held up the bucket where his Wooper was spalshing (more like, sloshing, really) around in, "you're adorable. What sort of pokemon are you?"

"She's a Wooper." Malik answered even though Kadar didn't spare him a second glance as he cooed at his Pokemon. "She's a Water and Ground type." 

"Is that why she's in the bucket?" 

"Yes. And because she develops a toxic film to keep herself from drying out."

"Looks like you should invest in a spray bottle." Kadar said, "I'll tell Mom when she gets home. Does she have a name yet?" He asked like he already knew the answer was 'no'.

Malik rested a hand over the Wooper's head, rubbing at her wet skin with the tips of his fingers. "I'm considering a few."

"You should name her Woosh."

"No." Malik said because, even for Kadar (who was all of eight and liked to name his pokemon whatever name he comes up with on the spot), the name was stupid,.

"It's perfect." Kadar said and the Wooper inside the bucket opened her mouth in a wide smile. "Look, she likes it too!"

"No." Malik said again, more firmly, "And I'm hanging up now."

"But Malik--"

* * *

Malik was frowning as he held the bucket with his new pokemon in it on his lap. The Wooper smiled widely at him and the expression didn't change at all as Malik went through a list of possible names (Malik liked to take time and care into coming up with names but these were desperate times).

"Amina." Still nothing.

Malik was wracking his brain for the next name when Altair, sitting accross from him said, "Why don't you go with your brother's suggestion? What was the name he came up with?" He was grinning in a way that made Malik want to throw something at him.

"I am not naming her 'Woosh'." At the sound of the name, the Wooper cooed happily, finally giving Malik a response. Malik looked down at the Wooper sitting in the bucket and said, "no." As Altair laughed.

(But she became Woosh the Wooper anyway, to Malik's chargrin and Kadar's delight.)


End file.
